


Tell Me No More Lies

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it wouldn't leave me alone until i did, saw this prompt and i just had to write it, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's had enough of everyone lying to him, so he goes to Danny. The only one who'll tell him like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me No More Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this post on tumblr and I used the original dialogue because it was adorable and added a few more things and voila, this fic was born.

Steve didn’t bother knocking; just used his key and barged into Danny’s apartment and collapsed down on to Danny’s couch, pouting.

Danny watched the whole display and calmly placed his book on the coffee table, waiting for Steve to calm down a bit before talking.

"Okay, what’s wrong?"

Steve sighed. “Just, tell me stuff that’s true Danny. I just don’t want any more lies right now.” he curled up on the couch and put his head in Danny’s lap.

Danny stared thoughtfully at the wall in front of him as he absent-mindedly carded his fingers through Steve’s short hair.

"Well, you’re annoying. That’s a truth." he looked down at Steve, pout more prominent on his face. Danny chuckled before continuing. "Okay, okay fine. You look really good in blue. It brings out your eyes."

Steve’s pout lessened and he snuggled back towards Danny’s stomach, urging him to continue.

"I really do hate that you think you own my car," he continued his soothing strokes when Steve let out a low whine. "But, I do kinda like you driving it." he rolled his eyes at Steve’s grin.

Danny scratched his nails over Steve’s scalp as he continued. “I like the way you interact with Grace and protect her like she were your own. I like how you eat crackers and I like how you open a can of beer with one hand.” he trailed off as his mind travelled down a path of other things he liked about Steve.

Steve lied contentedly in Danny’s lap and frowned when the blond quit talking. He poked Danny’s knee until his partner began talking again.

Danny roused himself from his thoughts and continued. “I kinda… like you.”

Steve smiled before turning over and bringing Danny’s head down to meet his lips in a soft kiss. Danny was stunned for a moment before returning it.

Steve pulled away, still smiling, and rested his forehead to Danny’s. “Thank you.”

"For what?" Danny asked, confused.

"For telling me the truth when no one else would."

Danny smiled back at him. “Anytime, babe. Anytime.”

 


End file.
